Christine's Story
by Asphalt-Cowgirl04
Summary: Christine the Plymouth Fury has been on Earth for 48 years and has tried to hide herself and her dark past. When Christine sees the one she loved, she tries to set things right and hopes to get her past life back on track.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

She quietly drove through the garage door. She felt better after seeing her best friend; he always seemed to make things better. She snuck towards her room, hoping not to be caught. The lights flicked on and her mother stood in front of her.

"Where have you been Sabrina?" her mother said in an angry voice. "You weren't out with that boy again, were you?" Her mom's eyes narrowed. Sabrina stared up at her mother with an innocent face.

"No, no I wasn't," she said quietly and innocently.

"YES YOU WERE! I KNOW YOU WERE! DON'T LIE TO ME!" her mom yelled. Sabrina couldn't take her eyes off her mother and they started to water.

"I WASN'T! I WASN'T!" Sabrina yelled back as she started to cry. She didn't like to lie, not at all, but she still wanted to be friends with him.

"YOU LIE!" Sabrina's mother yelled. "EVER SINCE THAT GRANDMOTHER OF YOURS TAUGHT YOU THAT SILLY RELIGION TO YOU, YOU HAVEN'T BEEN THE SAME! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY NORMAL DAUGHTER?!" Sabrina gave her mom a dirty look. She hated when her mom mocked her grandmother and her religion.

"I don't lie," Sabrina said in the most disgusted tone she could hack out. Her mother all of a sudden lost all control she had. Her tire raised up and came flying at Sabrina's face…

She jumped up in fright and screamed. She scanned the area around her frantically and tried to regain her breath. She eventually calmed down. _It was just a dream_ she thought and shivered. _Just a dream._ Christine stood up off her bed of leaves and stretched her long, cold metal body and gave a huge yawn. It was about dawn now and some light had shown down in the gully she was currently hiding in. Christine really had no home; she traveled around the country seeking and killing her rivals. She really had nothing better to do anyway. No friends, no Arnie, no love, but to her it was alright. She knew she needed none of that; it was just better to be alone. She took her tire and scuffled the leaves about, just so no one knew that she had been there. She started up and out of the gully and crept towards the road. Her face features began to disappear and an ugly front bumper took the place of her mouth. Her windshield tinted to extremely black, hiding her red eyes. By the time she got onto the road, she looked like an ordinary Earth car and she drove off, hoping to find an exit to the highway.

It was late in the afternoon now and Christine was cruising down I95 in the small, passing-through state of Connecticut, debating with herself if she should just go kill Dennis now or go to Cape Cod and relax for once. Before she could decide, she realized that she was hungry and she needed to get some fuel. She stopped at a rest stop along the highway where there was a Mobile station. While no one was looking, she unscrewed her gas cap and put the gas pump into her gas tank and clicked the lever for it to pump the oil into her. She sat contently and watched the cars on the highway zoom past the rest stop. Then, a bunch of cars caught her eye. They drove into the rest stop, two of them went towards McDonalds besides the gas station and the other car parked right in front of her. She glared up at the car and realized that this car was no ordinary car. It was a big and rusty truck with huge, green eyes and two huge buckteeth…Christine froze.

"Howdy!" said the truck. "My you're a purdy car! Wow! A Plymouth Fury! That's purdy dandy right der! So where is your owner?" The truck stopped talking for a second and thought. "Dang Gone! I can't believe I'm askin' an inanimate object a question!" He started to fuel up and stared at her the entire time. He stopped when 2 cars, one a Porsche and one a racecar, drove up to him.

"Yo Mater! You ready?" said the racecar.

"You bet! See yah Fury!" the truck yelled to her as he drove out with the two cars. Christine was staring blankly at nothing now. Mater. That name. Could it possibly be true? Mater, here on Earth? Christine shivered in excitement, took the gas pump out of her and she peeled out of gas station and onto the highway. She saw him come into view and she backed off onto her speed; she didn't want him to know that she was following him. Christine followed him all the way down the highway, off of exit 25, and into a small unfamiliar Connecticut town. She was hungry again and pulled over to a Sonoco station, loosing sight of him. _I'll find him tomorrow_ she thought to herself. After fueling up, she went a little farther up the road, farther away from the center of the town and found a gully to sleep in. She piled up some leaves and laid down on them and fell asleep.

Just as Christine felt the warmth from the sun she woke up. She realized she didn't morph back into talking car mode last night, probably because she was so excited. Her front bumper shrunk and came into the form of a mouth and she un-tinted her eyes. She tried to look like a normal car because she feared if her true talking car self was exposed, the humans might taunt her. They would put her in a cage and put her on display for humans and they would come and hurt her. They'd throw things at her, poke her with things, and call her names. Christine hated when people made fun of her and in the past, a lot did. Suddenly, without thinking about being exposed, Christine drove out of the gully, her face could be fully seen. She drove down the road towards the center of town. _Maybe he would be at that Sonoco station _she thought. When she came into town, she went to the gas station and to her surprise, Mater was there with the two cars Christine had seen yesterday. She slowly approached him and gave his side a tap. He jumped up in surprise and quickly looked over in Christine's direction.

"Hey, I've seen you before," Mater said and paused. "Its just that I don't really remember where. I don't have a good memory. Hmm...By the way, my name's Mater. What's a yours?"

"Christine. My name's Christine," she replied and gave a short and uneasy smile.

Sorry if it's a little confusing, it has to be at first but it will all come together soon. Enjoy and review please! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

"Christine, eh?" Mater said as he gazed at her. "Yeah, I a likes that name…its purdy." He seemed completely lost in her red eyes. The red racecar gave Mater's side a good slap and he lost his gaze on Christine. "Hey, what was that's a for, Lightning?" Mater said as he gave the red racecar an angry glare. Lightning smiled and chuckled to himself.

"I thought I lost yah there Mater," Lightning said. "You kinda were, I don't know, out there?" Lightning looked at him and Mater blushed, looking away.

"So, I guess you're new around these parts. My name is Sally and welcome to the small town on Pettersville," the blue Porsche said holding, out her tire. Christine was confused at first._ What kind of strange gesture is this? _she thought. Sally looked a little confused at Christine's puzzled face. "Um, you shake my tire, right?" said Sally. _Oh! That's what it is!_ Christine thought as she gave Sally's tire a quick shake. She felt stupid about not knowing it, but no one had ever taught her how to greet other cars before, or anyone else in particular. "So, where are you from?" Sally asked. Christine really didn't want to say where she was TRULY from because Sally, and especially Mater, wouldn't believe her.

"Um, I'm from, um…Los Vegas! Yeah! Los Vegas!" Christine said quickly. Sally gave her a strange look, but nodded. Lightning laughed at that.

"Did you gamble? How much money?" Lightning asked smugly. Christine shot him an evil glare. In fact, Lightning had ever seen any car give a glare like that, ever. It was so stern and serious it sent a shiver down his chassis. He got very uncomfortable standing near her; something didn't seem right.

"This is Lightning McQueen, Christine. Sorry if he is being rude to you. He shouldn't be, right Lightning?" Sally said, giving Lightning's side a light slap. Lightning jumped and quickly nodded and mumbled a sorry to Christine. Christine rolled her eyes; she knew that he didn't really mean it. Mater came over to her and was looking a little nervous and his face was red.

"So, um, Christine. Mind if I a takes ya'll about the town?" Mater asked as his metal body was shaking. Christine knew where he was heading, but didn't let him see it. She looked at him calmly and gave a slight nod. _Anything for you Mater, anything _Christine thought.

"Great!" Mater said, perking up from her answer. "Let's go!" He hooked Christine and pulled her right next to him. She was a little surprised at him for doing that. Mater took off and Christine quickly caught up with her. Sally and Lightning watched them go.

"It's so nice to see Mater with someone. He always seems lonely," Sally said with a smile

"But, Christine. She just, you know, doesn't feel right. There's something strange about her I don't like," said Lightning with a worried expression. "The way she looked at me, her face was so…I don't think I can even describe it. It was scary though. And also, she just came out of nowhere and seemed to know Mater before even introducing herself. You understand me, right?" Sally thought for a second about what Lightning had said, but she hated doubting cars before she even knew them.

"I…can't say anything bad about her, Lightning. We just met her, and you know that you can't judge someone right away," Sally replied. Lightning sighed and nodded in agreement, she was right.

A few hours later, Lightning and Sally met up and went to the gas station. A few minutes after arriving, Mater pulled in, but he was alone.

"Where's Christine?" Lightning asked. "Also, how was your drive?"

"Well…Christine went home cause she said it was getting late. The drive was great though! Man, I have never had such fun with a gal before! She's so sweet and funny, and sometimes she can talk on and on forever, if she wants to. She reminds me of someone I once knew…" Mater stopped. A sad look fell over him.

"Who's that?" Lightning asked.

"No one…its no one. I'll see ya'll all tomorrow," Mater said as he quickly drove out of the gas station and started to head in the direction to his home. Sally and Lightning watched him leave.

"I wonder who this person…or car is that makes him feel, well, so sad. I've never seen him this sad, ever," said Sally.

"Maybe Doc would know who the person is. He's been in Radiator Springs longer than Mater has and has known him for years. We can ask him tomorrow, it's getting to late to drive all the way to Winsted now," Lightning said. Sally nodded, they said their good-byes, and went on home.

Christine went back to the gully and she was filled with happiness. There was a bright smile on her face and she felt very perky. She hadn't felt this way in years and it certainly was a good feeling. She was glad to see Mater once again; she felt she had gained all her confidence and will back. She didn't feel angry or evil, but very peaceful and happy. It was the way she always wanted to feel, but something dark and sinister in her memory held her back.


End file.
